


Liber8 and Protect

by lexus_grey



Category: Continuum (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexus_grey/pseuds/lexus_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiera and Garza end up... together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liber8 and Protect

Garza never hesitated. That was the first lesson she'd learned the hardest, and she would never end up on the wrong end of a situation again. Never hesitate. If you give someone the chance to act first, they will.   
Most people would consider her a terrorist; she considered herself a survivor. The ultimate survivor. Born in a time when you had to take what you wanted, because nobody else was sure as fuck gonna give it to you without a fight. If people got terrorized in the process, so be it. Not her problem. Casualties of war. What war? The war on freedom. Who waged a war on freedom? Anyone that said the word 'no' in her direction.  
However-- when the Protector opens her cell door and tells her to run? There's no room for anything but hesitation.  
"What?" she asked, squinting up at the other woman.  
"Just GO," Kiera hissed, nodding toward the tunnels and shaking her gun for emphasis.  
"No. Why?" Garza didn't even get to her feet.  
"Please," Kiera practically begged. "Consider it a debt repaid."  
An eyebrow raised. "What the fuck could you possibly owe me?"  
Kiera felt desperation closing in. "We don't have time for this! Just go!" She reached in to grab Garza by the arm and grunted as she received an elbow to the ribs for her effort.  
Garza elbowed the Protector as hard as she could, springing to her feet, then threw a right hook toward the Protector's face.  
Kiera ducked the fist coming toward her and jumped back, her desperation now showing on her face, tears in her eyes. "Please, Jasmine... I swear to explain the next time we see each other but please... I owe you my life, on my word as a CPS Officer I owe you my life. You're running out of time, now go. Please."  
Garza stared hard into the Protector's tear-filled eyes, heard her first name, and without another argument she took off into the labyrinth of stone walls and water.  
\-----  
The next time they saw each other it was with guns pointed at throats. Liber8 was leaving the building while the cops were trying to rescue the new mayor.  
Kiera couldn't help but be relieved to see Garza had made it. So she didn't shoot.  
Garza couldn't help but want the explanation the Protector owed her. So she didn't shoot. "Hey," she said, giving a short nod.  
Kiera tilted her head to the side, lips pursed in contemplation. "Hey," she finally replied.  
"I seem to remember a promise you made me," Garza said, keeping her Glock leveled at the Protector's throat.  
One corner of Kiera's mouth turned up in a smirk. "Really? That's what we're doing right now? Keeping promises?"  
Garza's smirk matched Cameron's. "What better time? We may never see each other again."  
"Put your gun away."  
"Put yours away."  
"You first."  
"You first."  
Kiera almost laughed. "Fine." She slowly, infuriatingly slowly, lowered her weapon.  
Garza held hers for another few seconds before grinning and shoving it back into its holster.  
Looking around, Kiera settled her gaze back on Garza. "Let's go somewhere more appropriate."  
"You expect me to ride in the back of your cop car?" Garza snorted. "Cease fire doesn't mean blind trust."  
"And I'm not riding in your anti-government SUV, so what do we do?"  
Garza smirked again and shrugged. "You tell me."  
"You're the one who wants something, so I say you ride with me."  
The smirk vanished. "Protector, I'm not stupid."  
Kiera lifted her hands in placation. "You can ride in the front."  
Garza shook her head. "We'll walk."  
\-----  
The walk was silent as they both looked for a safe place to talk. Finally, they ended up in a senior center, in the ladies' room, in the handicapped stall. Kiera had protested using the handicapped stall in the senior center, as most of the patrons would need it, but Garza pointed out that it was the only one big enough to fit them both.  
Garza propped one boot up on the closed toilet and folded her arms across her thigh. "Spill it."  
"Can't stop thinking about me?" Kiera teased.  
"Something like that," Garza teased back, wagging her eyebrows suggestively. It was half true.  
"As you know, we were captured by the Freelancers," Kiera began, ignoring the roll of Garza's eyes. "As you don't know, a week after you were captured, I was captured, because Alec Sadler betrayed me and went back in time himself, leaving me with the Freelancers and Esher. I came to learn that the Freelancers go back thousands of years, like a cult, determined to protect history and keep time travelers from changing the course of it. That's why they were collecting us. To preserve the timeline."  
Garza nodded, buying it so far.  
"They were returning us to our cells at the same time, and we managed to take out both Freelancers escorting us, and got into the tunnels." She paused for a minute to swallow past the sudden lump in her throat.  
"Getting sentimental?" Garza asked skeptically.  
"Shut up," Kiera snapped, swiping at her eyes and looking away. "You sacrificed yourself to help me get away."  
"Bullshit."  
"It's not bullshit," Kiera said angrily. "Why would I make that up? Why else would I help set a terrorist back on the streets?"  
Garza's eyes narrowed. "Why would I sacrifice myself for you?"  
"I really don't know... I was going to come back with the police and rescue everyone. You left our hiding place to distract them, and they shot you."  
Garza shifted uncomfortably. "Why does that make you all choked up?"  
"Shut up," Kiera said again, huffing in frustration as she let her head drop back to stare at the ceiling. "I'm thinking about my family."  
"And talking about me getting shot. Hard to think about one thing while you're talking about another."  
"Why do you care what I feel? You know what you wanted to know."  
"It makes me uncomfortable."  
Kiera reached over and unlocked the stall door; pushed it open. "Then by all means, leave. I have nothing more to say, anyway."  
Garza's smirk slowly returned to her face. "I get it. You thought of the time you saw me naked, and losing such a fine ass just brings tears to your eyes."  
Kiera managed to scoff and wave dismissively. "I'm married, Jasmine."  
Garza's eyes snapped to Kiera's and she took a step forward, leaned in close. "That's the second time you've called me Jasmine," she whispered, inhaling deeply. "You smell like sweat."  
Despite wanting to turn around and run, Kiera stood still, allowing the invasion of her personal space in order to save face and seem unaffected. "That's because I've been running." She tilted her head and breathed in subtly, pondering the other woman's scent. "You smell like... Travis Verta."  
Garza smiled, showing teeth. "Every chance I get."  
Kiera bristled. "Why are we still in this bathroom stall?"  
Garza faked shock. "Protector, are you jealous?" She leaned back and put a hand to her heart.  
"I'm married," Kiera said again.  
"But you still have a pulse," Garza insisted. "Besides," she continued with a smirk and a shrug. "Married men think two chicks fucking is hot."  
Kiera closed her eyes against the sudden image and was grateful Alec number two had cut the link to her CMR. "You don't want to fuck me, Jasmine." She called the woman's bluff.  
"Oh but that's where you're wrong," Garza replied, slowly licking her lips. "I've wanted to fuck you since the day we met."  
Despite her usually impeccable self control, Kiera breathed out a shaky breath and asked, "do you still have those... piercings?" She pressed her tongue to the back of her teeth, unable to believe she'd just dropped to Garza's level. But the constant little pin pricks in her stomach kept her still. Any second, Garza would bust out laughing at her and things would go back to normal.  
Hissing in a breath through clenched teeth, Garza grabbed the Protector's hand and pushed it under her tattered white wife-beater, allowing slender fingers to graze the cool metal piercing her nipples.  
"Jesus," Kiera gasped, jerking her hand back, clenching and unclenching a fist as a surge of heat flew through her.  
"Aw, is that all I get?" Garza mocked her. "For a CPS agent, your stamina is lacking, Protector." It was easier to mock Cameron than to show her cards. "You're not even gonna give them a little tug?"  
Kiera tried to master her breathing, but it stayed erratic regardless of her best attempts. "This is crazy," she shook her head.  
"Is it?" Garza asked, raising an eyebrow, trying not to let her insecurities show-- trying not to let her sudden and fiery need show.  
"You know it is," Kiera confirmed with another small head shake.  
"But?" Garza stepped into Kiera's personal space again.  
"But nothing. It's crazy," Kiera insisted. "You're a criminal. I'm a cop. That's a bad combination."  
"Not for fucking," Garza grinned. "For fucking it's a perfect combination. All that explosive tension..."  
"You can't handle me, Garza," Kiera tried one last attempt to turn the situation humorous and diffuse it.  
Instead of laughing, Garza's eyes darkened and she moved even closer, pressing herself against Agent Cameron. "But you're one of the few people in this time or ours that can handle me." She took Kiera's hand again and placed it on her stomach, just under her tank top. When the Protector didn't jerk away this time, she moved it up a little, and a little more, until Kiera's fingertips were brushing metal once more. "Handle me," she demanded, her voice quiet but firm. Gravelly. Rough.  
Kiera tugged experimentally before her brain could catch up with her body, and Garza's answering groan snapped the rest of her self-control in half. "Handle you?" she asked, making sure the challenge was really on the table.  
Garza's eyelids fluttered and she grinned wolfishly. "Yes, Protector. Handle me."  
Kiera's fingers tightened and she twisted the barbell slowly, reveling in Garza's slow hiss and the way her eyes almost rolled back. It was heady, to have that kind of power over someone, even a Liber8 soldier. Her adrenaline surged and the urge to reduce Garza to a quivering mess grew exponentially with every moment that passed. "You want more of that?" she asked tightly.  
"Mmm, yeah, I do," Garza hummed blissfully, surprised but pleased at the Protector's demeanor.  
"On your knees," Kiera commanded, letting go of Garza's piercing.  
Garza snorted, though her amusement was limited. "I don't kneel for anyone. Not for Travis, not for you."  
Again Kiera's response surprised her, as the Protector leaned close and whispered, "why not?"  
She didn't have an answer for that. Not a good, true answer, anyway. "Because I'm on top, bitch." She settled for tough.  
Kiera made a face full of false sympathy. "Aww, damn. I was looking forward to making you scream."  
Garza struggled with how to respond. Inexplicably, she trusted Kiera. Even without all the life-saving and life-owing, the Protector was always true to her word. And this was a once-in-two-lifetimes opportunity. "You're worth it?" she finally asked, staring straight into the Protector's eyes.  
Kiera wasn't sure she could live up to Garza's expectations of excellence, but she'd never had any complaints. "You'll find out," she replied. "On your knees, Garza."  
Gritting her teeth until her jaw ached, Garza slowly lowered herself to her knees. The tile was cold where her jeans had rips, and she couldn't suppress a shiver. If Kiera laughed, or walked away now, she'd kill her.  
Kiera pushed the stall door closed and locked it once more, turning to face Garza and lifting a finger beneath the other woman's chin, forcing her eyes upward. "Jasmine," she said gently, looking past the hardened gangster to the woman she knew was inside somewhere. "I won't hurt you."  
Garza shut her eyes, warding off images she didn't want to think about. "Jasmine's dead," she answered tightly. "I've been Garza for longer than you can imagine. And Protector?"  
"Yes?"  
"If you don't hurt me, I'll kill you."  
Somehow Kiera knew that was a genuine threat, and as much as it would have confused anyone else, she understood perfectly. To leave Garza unhurt would be an insult, one the Liber8 soldier couldn't handle. She chuckled softly, tapping the other woman on the cheek. "Open your eyes."  
Garza smirked. "And if I don't?"  
Kiera threaded her fingers through soft blonde hair and made a tight fist, stopping just short of the point of pain. "If you don't, I'll wait until you do."  
Garza had to admit that was a genius response, and let her eyes flutter open. "Yes, Ma'am," she said with that sarcastic spice she so often used.  
Kiera shivered and leaned down, her lips brushing Garza's ear as she spoke. "You'll lose the sarcasm before we're done," she promised.  
Garza's lips split into a slow grin. "Be careful, Protector. Your ego's showing."  
"Is it?" Kiera asked, smiling softly. She brought a hand up to gently caress Garza's cheek for a few long seconds, then pulled back and slapped her face, hard.  
Shock registered first as her head snapped to the side with the force of the blow, then a brief flash of anger, then a sort of smug satisfaction, and finally a low, throbbing pulse when the Protector slapped her again. "What?" she asked, flicking her tongue out to collect a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth. "Did I not react right?"  
Kiera ran her fingers lightly through Garza's hair, fingernails grazing her scalp. "It's not about your reaction," she said quietly. "If I don't hurt you, you'll kill me, remember?"  
"Ohhh," Garza smirked. "I thought you were punishing me for my snark."  
"I'm sure you can tell the difference between a friendly slap and a punishment, Garza," Kiera returned, clicking her tongue at the other woman in disapproval. Her free hand snaked down the front of Garza's tank top, and finding cool metal between her fingers again made her bite the inside of her cheek. There was something so inherently sexy about those barbells; now that she had access, she found herself wanting to touch them again... and again. "Did they hurt?" she asked, absently fingering one.  
Garza's flawless combat training kept her from arching into the touch. "More than your friendly slap," she taunted.  
Kiera laughed, she couldn't help it. "But not more than my punishment, I'm guessing."  
Garza shrugged, careful to stay still otherwise, not wanting to discourage Kiera from her current activity. "I wouldn't know."  
"Be a good girl and you might find out." The Protector winked and moved her hand to the other barbell, twisting and tugging lightly, marveling at Garza's self control. "You can move, you know... I want you to enjoy it too."  
Dozens of experiences flashed through her mind too fast to distinguish between them, but they all had one thing in common: if she moved, he would stop. Not that she wanted the Protector to know that. "Maybe I like holding still."  
"Maybe you do," Kiera shrugged, continuing to stroke the smooth metal and even smoother skin around it. "But maybe I don't know what you like, we've never done this before, right? I'm counting on your body to guide me."  
"If you can't figure out what a girl likes..." Garza trailed off with a little shrug.  
"I don't care what other girls like," Kiera insisted, pinching one already hard nipple between her thumb and middle finger. "I care what you like, Jasmine."  
"It's Garza," Garza spat angrily, clenching her teeth against the pleasure that the Protector was slowly turning to pain.  
Kiera steadily increased the pressure on Garza's nipple, refusing to let up, studying the other woman's face carefully. "I'll stop when you ask me," she said with a signature head tilt.  
"Never happen," Garza said tightly, the throbbing in her nipple increasing every second. The slow and gentle way the Protector squeezed was torture.  
Kiera shook her head and doubled her efforts, finding it hard not to stop when Garza made a small protest of pain by knitting her eyebrows. Harder not to stop when the toughest woman she knew gave a tiny whimper and bit her lip.  
Sweat beaded on the back of her neck and it took everything in her not to straight knock the Protector out. But that would ruin her one chance to get what she'd wanted for years. She held out for as long as she could, until she realized the Protector really wasn't going to stop unless she asked, and with a scream of rage she threw her fist into the stall wall behind her, denting it as easily as a hammer would have. "Stop!" she growled, curling both fists, one undamaged and one already bruised, into the Protector's CPS belt.  
Kiera released her immediately and grabbed her behind the neck instead, bending down to kiss her.  
Garza turned her head to the side, refusing to allow the Protector that intimate gesture after what she'd just done. Soft lips pressed to her cheek instead, and she tugged hard on the Protector's belt, pulling the woman down to squat in front of her. "I think you owe my nipple an apology," she managed to say without spitting in Kiera's face like her instincts told her to.  
"You think so?" Kiera asked, running her hands up Garza's sides, pushing up her tank top along the way. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth when she revealed Garza's beautiful breasts - so feminine on such a hard woman. "It's pretty red," she agreed, ducking her head and taking the inflamed nipple into her mouth. "M sry," she mumbled an apology as she gently kissed and licked.  
"Fuck," Garza hissed, her hands curling tighter around Kiera's belt. "That feels good."  
Kiera stroked Garza's sides and kept up the gentle treatment on the abused skin for another few minutes, then nuzzled Garza's chest with her cheek as she spoke. "You sound surprised."  
Surprised, confused, conflicted... all of the above. "You apologized to my nipple," she said dryly instead of confessing.  
"You asked me to," Kiera replied, kissing her way up to Garza's neck and sucking softly there, a comfortable silence settling between the two of them.  
On her knees in a public bathroom wasn't exactly where Garza expected to lose her Protector cherry. Actually she'd never expected to lose that particular cherry at all. She'd always figured the Protector was too straight for that, in more ways than one.  
Kiera actually loved the taste of Garza's skin. She didn't have a single word in her vocabulary to describe it, but she loved it. "I love the way you taste," she admitted on an exhale, pressing kisses up the side of Garza's face, tracing circles with the tip of her tongue until Garza finally allowed her the kiss she'd wanted earlier.  
The Protector was much sweeter and more vocal than Garza had imagined in her numerous fantasies. "Why are you being so nice?" she asked against Kiera's lips.  
"You're on your knees for me," Kiera replied, stroking her hands up and down the sides of Garza's neck.  
"So if I stand up, we can go at this like real women?"  
"Is that what you want, Garza?" Kiera hummed softly. "Or do you want to be treated like a Queen for once?"  
"Why would you do that for me, huh?" She tried not to get angry.  
Kiera debated whether to answer honestly. "Maybe..." she faltered, staring at the floor for a minute and then looking back at Garza. "Maybe I want to be different than the other guys. Maybe I want to stand out."  
"You'll stand out just because of who you are," Garza said pointedly.  
"Maybe that's not enough for me," Kiera pressed. "Maybe I want to earn that distinction. Maybe I want you to wake up every morning thinking about this day. This moment." She leaned her head down to inhale deeply, her nose at Garza's throat, and the sound that left her own throat could only be described as shuddering want.  
That noise from the Protector sent smoke signals all the way through Garza's body and she couldn't remember a time when she wanted somebody more. "You'll stand out," she promised, heart racing. She was always careful not to show her own need, and chose her words with precision. "Protector... I still haven't even seen you naked. You've been able to dream about my body, and I've had to only imagine yours..."  
Kiera bit and nibbled at Garza's neck, desire and practicality warring for dominance. "You won't knock me out and run off with my suit, will you?" she asked, only half joking.  
"Aww, you think I'm good enough to knock you out? I'm touched."  
"Avoiding the question... I might have to keep my clothes on."  
Garza growled in protest and popped her neck before offering a simple, "I won't."  
They both heard the restroom door open, and both heads snapped around when someone tried to open their stall door.  
"I told you," Kiera hissed in a whisper. "Get up, get up..."  
Garza snickered and got to her feet with a little stretch, then unlocked and opened the door.  
The elderly woman on the other side of it stared up at them from her wheelchair, a stricken expression on her face.  
At first Kiera thought it was because there were two of them in the same stall, but then the woman spoke.  
"You're not seniors, or handicapped!" she scolded them. "You both should be ashamed of yourselves!"  
"Hey lady--" Garza started, but Kiera pinched her thigh from behind and she shut her mouth.  
\-----  
They ended up in a hotel room, paid in cash, under a fake name, of course.  
Garza took the opportunity to stretch out on one of the queen-sized beds with a luxurious sigh. "This is more like it."  
Kiera sat down hesitantly beside her. "What do you think Carlos would say? Or Travis?"  
"I think I don't give a shit," Garza shrugged. "Why do you care what anyone else thinks?"  
"I didn't say I cared," Kiera said defensively. "I was just wondering."  
"People don't wonder about things they don't care about," Garza pointed out, slowly sitting up next to her. "Are you in, or out? You just paid for the room, but if you're getting cold feet, I can be happy with a hot shower and a place to sleep."  
Kiera gave her a look. "If anyone gets to sleep here, it's me," she said dryly. "And no, I'm not getting cold feet. I just spend a lot of time thinking, it's hard to shut it off."  
Garza suddenly stripped off her tank top, leaving her chest bare.  
Kiera's head tilted, eyes riveted to the fascinating piercings, feeling her blood heat up again at the brazen gesture. She lifted her eyes to Garza's, slid closer to her and threw a leg over her to straddle her lap. Hands went to either side of the other woman's face and she pressed their lips together for the second time, soft and sweet and barely hinting at more with the tip of her tongue.  
Garza wasn't used to slow kisses, but she kept the pace, giving it a chance, parting her lips obediently for the Protector.  
Kiera hummed quietly at the compliance and deepened the kiss, one hand sliding around to grip the back of Garza's neck and hold her right where she was.  
When she finally broke the kiss, she smiled. "I didn't expect you to be so soft," she confessed.  
"I am a woman, you know," Garza said with a little roll of her eyes. "Even if I am a fucking bitch."  
"How did you get so bad-ass anyway?" Kiera asked. "Why did you join Liber8?"  
"Oh no," Garza said, her expression darkening. "We are not doing the feelings thing, Protector."  
"Sorry. Like I said, hard to turn it off," Kiera apologized with a slight blush.  
"You're cute when you blush," Garza said with a shit-eating grin, leaning back on her elbows to enjoy the view.  
Kiera frowned and responded by giving Jasmine a slap on the ribcage.  
Garza raised an eyebrow, arching into the touch. "That's more like it, Protector," she teased.  
"What do you want, Garza?" Kiera asked, her voice suddenly low and rough around the edges, lower lip pulled between her teeth as her fingernails raked the length of Garza's sides.  
Garza shivered, almost ticklish there, now arching away from the touch. "I want you to fuck me. Isn't that obvious?"  
"Is that all you want?" Kiera stared hard at her, stilling all movements.  
"Yes," Garza answered skeptically, wondering where this was going.  
"You want me to fuck you, then get up and walk out the door?" Kiera asked for confirmation.  
Garza shifted uncomfortably, her pulse quickening at the question. "What else would I want?"  
"Answer the question," Kiera demanded, digging her fingernails underneath the other woman's breasts.  
Garza gasped in surprise at the sudden change in treatment, thinking she had answered the question. "I don't fucking know," she said instead, hoping that would appease the Protector.  
"Don't curse at me," Kiera smirked, soothing the little wounds with her tongue.  
"Fuck you," Garza snorted, then purred at the feel of the Protector's tongue on heated skin.  
"Don't make me spank you," Kiera teased, kissing her way to one nipple and closing her mouth around it.  
"Oh, sorry, I'll be good," Garza said with sarcastic flair. The sudden absence of Kiera's mouth at her sass made her growl and throw her head back. "Okay, I'll be good," she said, slightly more sincerely. "Stop stopping."  
Kiera returned her mouth to Garza's breasts at the slightly more sincere promise, and before her brain could turn this any more intellectual, she gripped Garza's thighs tightly through her jeans and pushed them apart.  
"Sweet fucking fuck," Garza gasped in surprise, rocking her hips toward the Protector and spreading her legs as wide as Kiera wanted them. "Come on..."  
"What?" Kiera asked, feigning innocence as she squeezed hard enough to leave bruises. "Undo your pants."  
Now there was an order Garza had no problems with. Her hands went to her zipper and opened it immediately, then popped free the button of her jeans. She lifted her hips as the Protector tugged her pants down, then further helped the process by kicking them off over her boots. Her breaths were coming fast now, anticipating the Protector's firm touch.  
Kiera raised one perfectly arched eyebrow, pursing her lips. "Pink?"  
Garza was almost past the point of amusement, but she could never resist a jab. "They're Sonya's."  
Kiera's eyebrow lowered and she growled, tearing the panties in half down the front, then pulling them off altogether.  
Feeling strangely vulnerable, Jasmine made a show of stretching her arms above her head, deliberately looking nonchalant. There were a million reasons she shouldn't care if the Protector liked what she saw, but hey. Deep down inside the Liber8 soldier there was still a woman with insecurities like any other.  
"Don't wear Sonya's panties again," Kiera said with a frown, running her fingertips up and down Garza's inner thighs.  
"Who said you were in charge of my wardrobe?" Garza asked, shivering slightly, wanting to close her eyes but too guarded to do so. "Or in charge of anything, for that matter?"  
Kiera realized she'd probably gone too far; of course Garza was right, she wasn't in charge of anything. And why did she want to be, anyway? The CPS psychiatrists would probably have a field day with that. She didn't really know what to say, but she had to think of something, so... "I--"  
Garza could tell the Protector was as unbalanced as she was, so she interrupted before things got too awkward. "Okay," she sighed, lifting one shoulder in a shrug and offering a coy smile. "I'll never wear Sonya's panties ever again." She dropped her voice on the last two words, conveying sincerity and a genuine desire to please.  
Kiera's nostrils flared at the heady feeling of power she got from that response, and she hoped her thanks could be read on her face and felt in the way she gently kissed her way along one of Jasmine's spread thighs. The game they were playing was dangerous, but delicious.  
Garza watched the spark of arousal light in Kiera's face, and it fueled something inside her as well, escalating her level of need. "Come on," she said for the second time that day, one hand reaching down into Kiera's hair in an attempt to guide the Protector's mouth where she wanted it.  
Kiera resisted, keeping her mouth where it was, dropping tiny, barely-there kisses on that same thigh, over and over, not allowing Garza to pull her. She nipped lightly with her teeth and felt Garza's hips jerk, an involuntary response. Instinct. Reflex.  
Against instinct and reflex and training and self-preservation, Garza ground her teeth together and moaned, "Please..." because she didn't think she could stand it all of a sudden.  
Kiera closed her eyes as she felt them start to roll back, and couldn't deny the heartfelt request no matter how nervous she was to do this. She closed her lips over very warm flesh, right where Jasmine wanted her, reveling in the way her hips jerked again. "That's because of me," she whispered between Jasmine's legs, mostly to herself, and like the rest of Garza, she liked the taste there.  
Hating herself for the moment of weakness, Garza was still glad she'd asked, because the Protector had provided. Her mouth felt amazing, and just as the Protector had been surprised at her softness, she was surprised at Kiera's softness in return. It made her feel feminine, something she hadn't felt in a very long time.  
It didn't take long to bring Jasmine to the edge, or to send her crashing over with a loud cry and violent shaking of every part of her body. To be able to make someone feel like that was no less than incredible.  
As the pleasure wracked her body and slowly rippled away, Garza was horrified to feel her cheeks wet. She did not cry. Ever. Not while being beaten, starved, tortured, shot, knifed. Not when precious things were taken from her; precious people. Not ever. She tried to get up but the Protector's weight on her was too welcoming, too convincing.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Kiera chuckled, crawling up Garza's body to look at her, blinking in surprise at the tears she saw. "Oh. Sorry."  
"Sorry?" Garza had to give a little snort of laughter at that one. "That's what you're gonna say right now, sorry? After that mind-blowing orgasm?"  
Kiera blushed and ducked her head, breathing in deeply. "Sorry for the joke. I didn't realize you were upset. Not sorry for the... sex." That's what it was, right? Sex? She had just had sex with Jasmine Garza? Holy shit.  
"I'm not upset." At least the Protector hadn't said 'crying'. "I'm fine."  
"You're not fine, you're crying," Kiera noted matter-of-factly, not quite picking up on the fact that it was a touchy subject.  
"Do you want a sweet, honey-laced afterglow or do you want my fist so far down your throat you fucking choke to death?"  
Kiera looked sheepish. "Sorry. I'll take the honey-laced afterglow for 200 please, Alex."  
"Jeopardy reference. Smart choice." She debated whether to push Kiera off of her. "And, I still haven't seen you naked."  
"Well you just threatened to choke me to death from inside my throat, so..."  
Garza made doe eyes at her. "Do I have to beg?"  
A renewed jolt of arousal almost knocked Kiera over. With lidded eyes, she nodded. "I think I'd like to see that, yes."  
"And if I do, you'll take your clothes off?"  
"If you're convincing enough," Kiera said, wondering where these smooth lines were coming from. She wasn't usually so suave in situations like this. Not that she was a total dork, but definitely not commanding and demanding.  
Garza's eyelids fluttered and she steeled herself, gearing up to do something she would normally never do, and do it convincingly. She closed her eyes, imagined the Protector slowly peeling off that Goddamned CPS suit, revealing her pale skin inch by inch... imagined the feel of it against her own, wondering how warm or cold Kiera's skin would be.  
Kiera watched, waited. Curious. Patient.  
A pulse started low in her belly, working its way up through her chest, spreading through her lungs until it pounded in her throat. She waited until she could actually feel herself getting desperate before she spoke. "Please," she breathed, her voice full of gravel. "Please, Protector... take your clothes off..."  
Kiera's mouth dropped open and she stared in fascination at Garza. She shed her jacket and opened the collar on her suit, then tugged her zipper down a few inches. "Use my name," she instructed plainly.  
Garza bit her lip; shook her head. "You're the Protector to me," she insisted. "Please let me see you..." Suddenly the need had started going from forced to real. The longer she was denied, the more she wanted it.  
"I'm Kiera Cameron," Kiera said firmly.  
Garza shifted under her. "Cameron, please take off your clothes..."  
Kiera laughed a little and smirked. "Nice try."  
Garza growled and slammed a fist into the headboard behind her. "Take off your fucking clothes!" she shouted.  
Kiera raised an eyebrow and backed off the bed completely. "I think we're done here."  
Garza shot up off the bed and grabbed the Protector, bruisingly at first but she quickly loosened her grip and leaned forward to whisper in the Protector's ear, "I'm sorry." She brushed her lips over Kiera's jaw, adding a physical element to her apology. "I just... I need to see you. Please." She hesitated. Then, quietly, "Kiera."  
Kiera gave her a lopsided smile. "Good girl," she teased, patting Jasmine's head. "Sit down on the bed and watch."  
In just a wife-beater, leather jacket and combat boots, Garza released her grip on Kiera and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"No touching," Kiera said with a wicked grin, moving in front of Garza and slowly swaying her hips as she returned her hand to her zipper and again started moving it down.  
"No fair," Garza protested, but she sat with her hands to herself, not wanting to miss the show.  
Feeling only slightly self-conscious, Kiera turned around and bent over to unzip her boots and slide each one off, then picked them both up and tossed them out of the way.  
"You have no idea how hard it is not to slap your ass right now," Garza confessed, clenching and unclenching her hands into fists.  
"I might let you spank me," Kiera surprised herself by saying, and knew she was blushing as she took off her pants and threw them at Garza's face.  
Garza shrieked playfully and caught them mid-air, tossing them toward the door. "Bitch," she laughed. "Don't block my view."  
"Oh yeah?" Kiera rallied, stalking her prey until she was standing right in front of her. "Go ahead, Jasmine. You can finish for me."  
"It's Garza," Garza reminded her, yanking the zipper on that fucking suit all the way down in one smooth move, then sliding her hands beneath it to push it off over the Protector's shoulders and down her arms. "Fuck me your tits are gorgeous," she said in awe.  
"Say it nicer," Kiera pouted. "Make me feel like I'm worth something."  
"My bad," Garza said, covering her mouth in mock apology. "Your tits are worth a million bucks. How much did you pay?"  
"You're going to pay dearly for that, Jasmine," Kiera said darkly, though she couldn't help thinking it was a pretty clever response.  
"I know," Garza agreed, sliding her hands over Kiera's back and taking one hard nipple into her mouth.  
Kiera moaned softly, resting her hands on Garza's shoulders. It had been a long time since she'd been with anyone.  
Garza stood up and peeled Kiera's suit the rest of the way off, helping her step out of it, and grinned. "No panties? What kind of a slut are you?"  
"I haven't been laid since 2077," Kiera groaned as Garza raked fingernails across her back. That would leave welts. "Ow..."  
Garza shoved the Protector down on the bed and took the opportunity to just look at her body. Eyes darted everywhere, memorizing patterns of light and dark, rises and indentations, a lot of scars. She wasn't sure where the surge of anger came from, but she suddenly wanted to strangle whoever had put them there. She ran her finger along one particularly nasty, jagged scar across the Protector's right hip. "Who did this?" She knew there was a hard edge to her voice, but she couldn't stop it.  
Kiera tilted her head to the side, regarding Garza curiously. "Do you really want to know?"  
"Yeah I fucking want to know," Garza snapped.  
"Sonya fucking Valentine," Kiera said slowly.  
Garza's nostrils flared, teeth grinding as she clenched her jaw. That was not what she had expected to hear. "How did she get past your suit?"  
"Senior year of high school... I didn't have a suit."  
"You went to the same high school?" Garza's eyebrows hit the roof. "Wait-- I don't care right now. Don't answer." She shook her head, realigned her focus on the Protector's naked body. "You're so thin... but you have so many bad-ass muscles," she said with a wry grin. "You're completely sexy...and rugged."  
"Well now that you have me naked... what are you going to do with me?"  
"Whatever I want?" Garza said hopefully.  
"Within reason," Kiera replied, surprisingly comfortable being naked in front of Garza.  
"Define reason," Garza snorted.  
"Don't do anything that leaves lasting damage," Kiera clarified. "Otherwise, I'll try anything once."  
Shocked as shit, Garza purred, crawling on all fours above the Protector. "That makes me wet," she said pointedly, lowering herself onto one of Kiera's thighs, grinding lightly back and forth.  
Kiera clenched her thigh, lifting it to help, and nodded her acknowledgement. "It does," she agreed. "Very much so. I think you would have short-circuited my suit."  
"Then it's a good thing I have you naked," Garza said with a sudden, punctuated slap to Kiera's other thigh.  
"Ah!" Kiera jumped, lifting her head to look down at the handprint forming quickly, then letting her head drop back to the bed, puffing her bangs out of her eyes with a harsh breath of air. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked, pretending to think the slap had something to do with her behavior.  
"You've done a lot more right than wrong today, Protector," Garza grinned.  
"Well then I guess the question is, what's my reward?" Kiera rocked her thigh between Garza's legs again, in awe at the slick heat.  
"Me," Garza said. "Of course." She braced herself on her hands and leaned down, placing her lips over Kiera's. "Now shut up and let me fuck you."  
"Can you at least take off your jacket?" Kiera asked, her mouth falling open in a quiet gasp as Garza smoothly entered her with two fingers.  
"Too late now," Garza whispered, reveling at the feeling of being inside the Protector.  
Concern about the jacket faded away as Garza expertly brought her higher and higher, gentle and hard at the same time, finding all the places inside her no one ever thought to look. So many feelings were swirling around inside her head, and her body, she felt like she was coming undone.  
"I gotcha, Protector," Garza assured her. "Fall apart, it's okay. I'm flattered..." she teased with a smile, capturing Kiera's lips with her own.  
Kiera poured herself into the kiss, feeling so much at once it was hard to tell the moment she fell over the edge, because everything was so good.  
Garza hissed as Kiera dug fingernails into her sides, but took it as a sign of her prowess, to be able to unravel the Protector so completely.  
When she came back down, Kiera realized she was gripping Jasmine's sides so hard she'd broken skin, and she relaxed her muscles, stroking her hands softly up and down in apology. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," she said, embarrassed at losing control.  
"I've been hurt worse," Garza said, hiding the truth of that statement behind a smirk.  
"I know," Kiera whispered, her touch turning even more tender, tears welling in her eyes.  
"Don't cry," Garza said with a long-suffering sigh.  
"I want to go home, Jasmine," Kiera pleaded, the tears spilling over. "I miss my son... I miss Sam, so much... and every day I'm in this time... is a day that could make him never exist."  
"I'm not good at the feelings thing, Protector," Garza said disapprovingly. "I doubt I can make you feel any better."  
"Being close to you makes me feel better," Kiera confessed. "Half of me wants to run away with you and forget everything else."  
Well now that was new. Of all the things the Protector could have said, that wasn't one on Garza's list of possibilities. "Who says I'd run away with you, anyway?" She put up walls like machine gun fire. "Criminal. Cop. Bad combination, remember?"  
"I think we're doing all right," Kiera said quietly. She recognized Jasmine's defense mechanisms for what they were.  
"Well... the only bloodshed was accidental," Garza conceded, indicating the fingernail marks the Protector was still gently rubbing.  
"Would you just... put your arms around me? Just for a little while? Please?" Kiera asked, still feeling very fragile.  
"Oh God," Garza groaned, putting a hand over her eyes. "Fine. Fine, fine," she lamented, laying down next to Kiera and pulling the Protector into her arms. She would never in her life admit that it felt nice. That it made her feel closer to normal than she had since she was in school. That Kiera was someone she actually liked and respected, and could see herself wanting to be with.  
Kiera settled in a with a soft shudder, taking comfort in the softness of Garza's embrace and the smell of her skin. They fell into a silence together, the only sound in the room being their breathing.  
\-----  
Kiera woke up several hours later, her first instinct to panic, figuring that Garza would have left the second she fell asleep. But she still felt arms around her, and heard soft snoring in her ear. So soft that she wouldn't have heard it if they weren't right next to each other.  
So, with the initial moment of panic averted, Kiera was able to settle into a less immediate sort of panic, the kind called 'what the hell was I thinking?'  
After about five minutes of laying there panicking inside her head, Kiera just laughed and rolled her head to the side to stare at the ceiling. She would make the same choice again if she could go back. She really didn't need to freak out.  
Garza snapped awake and reached for her gun, which was not at her hip since it was in her pants and she was not wearing her pants since she had taken them off to fuck the Protector. She never slept without her gun, and she jumped out of bed, scrambling back into her pants before she had some kind of anxiety attack. She couldn't believe she'd fallen asleep. What kind of soldier drops their guard like that? Anything could have happened.  
"Are you okay?" Kiera asked, forgetting her own troubles in light of Garza's waking reaction. Suddenly it occurred to her that Jasmine could be having regrets, and that thought made her very upset.  
"I'm fine," Garza said grumpily, holding onto her gun as she climbed back onto the bed and resumed her previous position holding the Protector. She didn't want Kiera thinking she was freaking out. "I never sleep without my gun."  
"I would tell you to change your line of work and the company you keep, but I never sleep without my gun either," Kiera admitted.  
"So... what the fuck do we do now?" Garza finally asked, looking anywhere but at Kiera.  
"Well I'm assuming you're not going to quit Liber8 because we had one night together..."  
"And I'm assuming you're not going to come to the dark side just because I'm good in bed..."  
"So you admit your side is the dark one..."  
"Semantics, Protector."  
"I want to see you again," Kiera said suddenly, flatly, keeping any hopefulness carefully out of her voice.  
Garza chewed silently on that for a few long moments, then nodded her head. "We should keep this quiet."  
"Agreed. We don't want to appear to have any weaknesses to our colleagues."  
"So, when and where?"  
"When's your next scheduled act of civil disobedience?"  
Garza smirked and kneed Kiera in the back of her thighs. "Nice try, Protector."  
"That's not what I meant," Kiera groaned. "You pick the time and place then."  
"Just keep your radar out for me, and when I want to see you... you'll know."


End file.
